


quicksand

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cynthia is a good mom, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, To Be Continued, Tree Bros, Well - Freeform, a la mode au?, connor is flirty, evan has anxiety and stutters a lot, evan is a waiter at a la mode, larry - Freeform, larry is, my beb, she's trying, this so fluffy, this was a tumblr request, waiter au?, zoe and connor bicker as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even though Connor thought there couldn't be a worse way to spend his afternoon than with his family, a simple trip to A La Mode and a cute waiter made him realize things weren't that bad after all.





	quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> \+ shoutout to the anon who requested this
> 
> \+ enjoy this big ol' bunch of fluff

Connor's day went from bad to worse once his parents broke down the news that they're going for a “family treat” at A La Mode. Once he saw the smiling face of his mother - and the calm one of his sister, and the content one of his father - his nose scrunched. Was it of disgust, or of annoyance - because it's like they were rubbing it in his face that they're all perfect, except for him - or perhaps both, he did not  know. All he was aware of was the hopeful glint in Cynthia's eyes while she looked at him as if she was begging him to go.

  


He sighed, putting down his phone (because “staring at your phone while someone is talking to you is very impolite, Connor!”) and facing his mom with a tired expression. 

  


“Do I have to?”

  


Cynthia clapped her hands together, obviously  delighted  that she did not receive a blatant “no.”

  


“It could be useful.” She said. “You could meet someone!”

  


“Yeah. Maybe you find a real friend in a person. You know, a human being.  Not weed.”  Zoe added nonchalantly. “Besides, you could use some family time. You've been locked in your hole of a room since the beginning of the summer.”

  


“No one would want to have family time with someone like you, Zo.” Connor snarled, his hand already reaching for his phone so he can get up and get the hell away from everyone.

  


“Zoe. Don't be mean to your brother.” 

  


“She's right, you know.” Larry interrupted, earning a glare from Connor.

  


Cynthia sighed (once again) and unclasped her hands to place one on Connor's shoulder. “Look, Connor. You really  should find someone to be friends with. It helps to not be alone.”

  


“Friendship isn't going to cure me.” Connor scoffed, shrugging her hand away.

  


“I never said it would cure you. I said it would help.” Cynthia drew back her hand, a sad look on her face. “Just try it. We’re going to A La Mode, and if you don't like it there, you won't have to go ever again, okay?”

  


Connor  actually  considered it. It  was  a pleasing offer, after all.  One afternoon with this hell of a family and then never again? Sign me up!

  


“Alright, okay. Sure. I'll try it.”

  


“Good.” His mom nodded, happy and content and  gross.  “Go get ready, you too Zoe! I want you both in front of the car in 15 minutes!”

  


* * *

* * *

   


  


Connor regretted everything. The deal, what he decided to wear, his chipped nail polish… Everything was absolute  shit.

  


The car was way too hot from resting in the sun all day, and the black leather of the seat stuck to him like glue.The seat belt was basically carving his chest, but he had to wear it because “Traffic safety is important, Connor!”  Ugh.

  


Some obnoxious pop song was playing - thanks to Zoe's terrible taste in music - and he thought his ears are going to bleed.  Literally.

  


“Can you turn that shit down?” He yelled over it, annoyed and  so done with this bullshit.

  


“That “shit” is the number 1 song on the pop songs chart, thank you very much.” Zoe retorted, and Connor saw red flash before his eyes.

  


“Alright, you two, we're here.”

  


Connor felt like throwing up at the sight. Everything was pastel and cute and adorable and disgusting. More disgusting than he remembered. Baby pink posters poked his eyes like literal thorns, and the bright blue walls weren't much better.

  


“Who designed this thing?  A toddler?” 

  


Cynthia flinched at the snarky comment, but said nothing except: “Be nice.”

  


Connor felt relief wash over him once he realized the place was mostly empty. There was a pair sitting in a corner and a girl sitting alone to his far left. He took the chance and ran for the table to his farthest right, not wasting any time on waiting for his parents and Zoe. He didn't bother to look at the menu, they came here way too often for him to  not  be a regular.

  


The four of them sat in absolute silence for about 5 minutes, Larry being the only one who actually looked at the menu. “I want to try something new out.” He said, which was weird, because he was a pretty plain guy. Vanilla or chocolate. No joking around.

  


“G-good afternoon, can I h-have your order?”

  


“I'll have, um, cookie dough.”

  


“Strawberry.”

  


“Vanilla.” It was Larry, of course. That much about trying out something new.

  


“I'll just have the regular.” Connor said simply, eyes still fixated on his phone.

  


“A-ah, um, sorry, I don't usually w-work here…”

  


Only  then  did Connor actually look up, and to his surprise, saw that, yeah, that  wasn't the usual employee who worked here. It was someone  much cuter.

  


The boy in front of him wore a blue polo shirt accompanied with a white apron, his eyes were soft brown - the  prettiest  brown Connor had ever seen - his hair was dirty blonde, and  dear god,  he had the cutest awkward smile plastered on his face.

  


Connor was at loss of words at this point, he kept opening his mouth - but nothing would come out.

  


“He'll just have chocolate.” Zoe cut in, carrying an apologetic smile. “Sorry, he's a bit awkward.”

  


“O-oh.” The cute boy stuttered, his smile suddenly dropping. “It's okay! I-I am too!”

  


The the four of them (without Connor) shared a laugh before the adorable stranger left to get their orders done.

  


After a minute of being in a trance, Connor's head whipped to Zoe. “I don't even like chocolate!” 

  


“That's for the ugly remark about my favourite song.” She said, flipping him a bird from under the table. 

  


Shit,  Connor thought,  I didn't even get his name.

  


Thankfully, when he came back, Connor caught the name on the tag that sat on the strap of his apron. It was Evan.  A cute name for a cute individual.

  


Evan smiled politely while handing the ice cream over to Connor, and  damn,  it was cute and aimed at  him,  Connor Murphy who wore black chipped nail polish and smelled like weed half of the time and was a failure in practically  everything,  and a cute boy was smiling at  him,  just at  him.

  


Connor ate his ice cream as if he had starved for months - which earned him quite a few brain freezes - and as soon as he was done with it, he scrambled up to his feet and walked to the counter. He leaned his elbow on it and gathered all the confidence he had to try and seem as casual as possible.

  


The cute boy - Evan - was in front of him as soon as he appeared, wearing that same smile, and  god,  it made Connor's heart melt.

  


“Can I have a refill?” Connor slid his cup casually, despite his brain screaming at him that he's going to fuck something up. “And your number?”

  


It took every single atom of strength in Connor's body to prevent him from exploding at the spot. He expected rejection - the soft kind though, Evan seemed like that guy who would feel bad and apologize for rejecting you - and it was eating him alive.

  


Instead of spitting out a “no”, Evan just blushed and smiled even wider, and  shit,  Connor was far too gone now.

  


Once Evan came back with Connor's ice cream,  and seemingly nothing else,  Connor's heart dropped into his stomach. Evan handed him the cup - his hand was shaking just slightly, which made him even cuter - and Connor silently accepted it.  You really fucked everything up now.

  


And then, out of thin air - or more precisely, the front pocket of his apron - Evan pulled out a yellow post-it note and planted it in front of Connor.

  


“I-I'm free every day e-except Mondays and Wednesdays.” He said, and Connor instantly put up a mental reminder to remember that.

  


“Uh, thanks. For the ice cream, I mean.” Connor grabbed the note, holding it between his fingers. “This too, of course.”

  


There was a beat of awkward silence and then: “I n-never got your name.”

  


Connor winced. “Oh! Of course, ah, it's Connor. Sorry.”

  


Evan smiled again - dear lord he smiles a lot is he trying to kill me - and nodded. “It's okay. I should expect a message, then?” He said, seeming almost surprised that he didn't stutter.

  


Connor winked before leaning a bit closer.

  


“Turn your volume up.”

  


Evan flushed and Connor turned on his heel, walking away with a grin on his face and a post-it note in his pocket.

  


Maybe he should listen to his mom more often.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ hi ok so I might continue this? no promises tho.
> 
> \+ kudos and comments make my day, pls help the local gay!1!1!
> 
> \+ no srsly I will scream about every kudos and comment I get
> 
> \+ sorry for mistakes and if it's ooc
> 
> \+ alright that's all, thank u for reading!


End file.
